


three fools i

by littleboxes



Series: a pretty girl, a decent meal, and three fools who can shoot lightning [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dragon Age Fusion, Fade Spirit Alex (Julie and the Phantoms), Fade Spirit Luke Patterson (Julie and the Phantoms), Fade Spirit Reggie (Julie and the Phantoms), Fade Spirits, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Humor, Mage Julie Molina, One Shot, Spirit of Faith Reggie (Julie and the Phantoms), juke energies but they're not together or anything, trying and failing to blend in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboxes/pseuds/littleboxes
Summary: julie didn't learn how to explain the concept of "blending in" to spirits floating around thedas in magic school (and, in fact, didn't go to magic school at all, because there's no such thing as magic school in ferelden, which she thinks is a very serious oversight that someone should do something about, and no, the circlesdo not count) but apparently this is just a thing she does now. stoplaughing, flynn!
Relationships: Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Julie Molina & Luke Patterson, Julie Molina & Reggie
Series: a pretty girl, a decent meal, and three fools who can shoot lightning [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000272
Kudos: 19





	three fools i

**Author's Note:**

> this is an au written for one person and that person is me. i've got the whole thing outlined with a little baby plot and everything, (not that i'll ever complete it) but this is a scene snippet i wrote purely to have an excuse to describe their outfits. enjoy

Julie walks into the barn and is greeted with silence.

“...guys? Hello?”

There’s no response, and Julie feels her heart start to beat faster. They can’t have left. They aren’t _that_ stupid, going out to wander the town without her- oh, Maker, what if they get seen by her dad- what if they get seen by the _Templars_ -

“ _Tada!_ ”

Julie is jolted out of her spiral by the appearance of all three spirits at once. Luke smiles widely at her (and the otherworldly glow that had surrounded him, and the other two, is much less distracting now that she’s used to it, but for some reason it seems to get brighter whenever he smiles at her, which is a lot, but right not it’s especially not helping her heart rate-) and waves his hands towards Alex and Reggie.

She takes a moment to take in their appearance, and then another few to stare.

“What in the Maker’s name are you guys _wearing?_ ”

They blink at her, and Luke frowns.

“What do you mean? You said if we wanted to go out and be visible, we had to blend in. These are mortal clothes!”

Julie stares at him. Looks at his clothes. Back at him. She hopes her disbelief is clear.

Luke is no longer a deeply unsettling, vaguely humanoid shaped ball of light exuding a feeling of purpose- although spirits are unsettling in a different way to demons. Demons feel wrong; in different ways, depending on the kind, but, _you’ll know what I mean should you ever be nearby a demon, Mija, trust me, although for my heart’s sake I hope you never are_ \- He’s, instead, taken the form of a human. They all have, but it isn’t their human shapes that are the problem.

(Although, speaking of humanoid shapes. Luke has chosen to make his brown hair the messiest, most rat’s-nest disaster she’s ever seen, and it’s horribly irritating to look at, and she kind of just wants to stick her hand in it and _fix it_ , and also maybe it looks very soft, but that’s not important right now.)

Luke has- summoned? Created? Are they actually wearing clothes right now or is this just an illusion, same as their human forms- a blue coat that falls to just above his knees. It’s bright blue, and for some reason she can’t fathom, sleeveless. Underneath it is _nothing_ but what looks like a belt across his chest- _why?_ How is that even comfortable- and a strangely shaped pendant around his neck. His breeches are thankfully a normal, familiar shade of brown, but the material is something that was going out of fashion when dad was her age, and his boots are tall and a style she’s never seen.

Julie pinches the bridge of her nose.

“Luke. You like an Orlesian’s bad impression of a Rivaini pirate from _a decade ago_.”

Alex laughs as Luke pulls an affronted pout, and she turns to him with her hands on her hips.

“You’re not any better!” she says, pointing at his clothes. Red and yellow _brocade_ , _what_ , visible underneath a finely made (she doesn’t think _Flynn’s mom_ could make something like that, and she’s the best weaver for leagues in any direction!) brown overcoat with an upturned collar. A puffy-sleeved tunic, (un-patterned, thank the _Maker_ ) and pants dyed _suspiciously_ well, and her eye twitches when she notices _patches_. In different _colors_. In fact, all of it’s strangely worn at the edges in a way that clashes with the obvious expense of it.

“How in the name of fucking Andraste did you manage to make yourself look like a Chevalier who spent a year going feral in the Korcari Wilds? _How?_ I don’t even- have you ever even _been to Orlais?_ Nevermind. Not to mention, Reggie-”

Julie moves her eyes to Reggie, and blinks. An orange scarf, loosely wrapped around his neck. Sturdy and care-worn tunic, straps to hold simple metal armor bits she doesn’t know the name of to his shoulders. A belt made out of recognizable leather. Dyed a red-brown she’s seen on neighbors around town.

“How is _Reggie_ the only one of you that _looks like a normal person right now?_ ” she cries, maybe a little despairingly. Reggie moves forward to awkwardly pat her on the shoulder, and she only shivers a little at the weird sensation.

Human appearance or not, when he touches her she can feel the essence of him- the dense, heavy feeling of _believebelievebelievebelieve_ that rushes through her before he catches himself. For a second, she feels a sense of faith so strong it’s staggering, and then Reggie gives her a sheepish smile.

“Sorry. Still getting used to the whole, interacting with mortals thing. You good?”

Julie shakes off the sensation of getting comforted by a literal spirit of faith, and gives him a smile.

“I’m fine. Now, you need to help me get them presentable, because at this rate you may as well just float around as abstract concepts being perceived as floating balls of light, honestly, what were you _thinking_ …”

**Author's Note:**

> just... don't think too hard about the disasterous mesh of modern speech patterns, dragon age expressions, and sprinkling of "historical" words i think i used correctly but honestly idk  
> tumblr is @reggiesnecklace


End file.
